


I'll Be Happier With You

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: They said the opposite attracts. Baekhyun agrees with that when he met Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 1K Project by shineandhowl, Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	I'll Be Happier With You

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LATE! I AM SO SORRY, MOD N! THANK YOU FOR STILL ACCEPTING THIS SHIT!
> 
> Enjoy!

Baekhyun’s life is simple.

He feels complete with his family (his parents, Baekbeom – his brother, his sister-in-law, his nephew, and his niece), a small circle of friends (Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo), Mongryong (his adorable corgi), and his books.

Until the day one Kim Jongin entered his life.

It was during Baekhyun’s junior year in SNU when he first met Jongin. It was the third week of the term and Baekhyun was just burned out that day. Having back-to-back three-hours lectures with only 15 minutes break between the two classes was just torturing him.

He decided to unwind in the library. He even rejected Jongdae’s offer to recharge at their favourite cafe just a block away from the campus’s entrance.

Some people might think he’s insane to be in a torturous building aka the library after a long day but for him, reading is therapeutic. The smell of books (both old and new) made him feel alive. He remembered Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked horrified when Baekhyun stated that, but he just ignored the look.

It makes him happy, and that’s that.

One thing about Baekhyun is that he doesn’t like being bothered when he’s on a date with his book.

That’s why he felt his patience meter got lower as he had constantly heard giggles behind him for the past five minutes. The first minute he can still ignore, but when the giggle didn’t stop, he slammed his book close and turned to look at the giggling person.

When he met the person’s eyes, he felt his heart stopped. He wondered if this is how it feels to meet someone beautiful like how he read in his books.

The guy has the most gorgeous bronze skin, and his eyes are huge, full of curiosity which reminds him of a puppy. His thick pink lips looked glossy. Baekhyun wondered how does it feel to run his fingers on the guy’s ash blonde hair.

Baekhyun snapped out of his daydream when he heard the guy apologised. He just smiled and shrugged, telling him it’s okay.

His eyes were bright when he realised they were reading the same book; Wonder by RJ Palacio. After introducing themselves, they began to discuss what they read so far. It turned out Jongin like family stories and romance books too. Baekhyun was so happy to find someone who is gorgeous and has the same interest as him.

They ended up being the last one to be out of the library. The librarian has to cut off their heated discussion about the grossest romance cliché they ever read.

Baekhyun went home with a list of To Read and Jongin’s phone number.

***

Baekhyun never imagines he will ever have the interest on a guy like Jongin.

They were so different on many levels.

Baekhyun prefers quiet, Jongin prefers loud. Baekhyun hates dancing; Jongin dances like his life depends on it. Baekhyun prefers a small circle of friends; Jongin probably knows everyone on the campus including the staff.

Even his friends were quite puzzled when they met Jongin for the first time. Even Chanyeol, who is the loudest among the four of them, couldn’t keep up with Jongin’s energy. They drilled Baekhyun with lots of questions, asking him if he was really interested in the younger.

Despite all their differences, Baekhyun knew he felt giddy when he’s with the younger.

Jongin treats him well. He knows when to stop when Baekhyun is tired. He won’t stay too long with his group of equally-loud friends when Baekhyun is with him. Jongin understands Baekhyun the best compared to Jongdae, the one who knows him the longest.

And that fact made Baekhyun couldn’t deny it anymore; he’s in love with Jongin.

***

A few days before his graduation, Baekhyun agreed to spend the night with Jongin at his apartment. However, Baekhyun didn’t expect that night will be the night he will lose his virginity.

He was shy, scared mostly. However, he’s letting Jongin be his first, and he trusts Jongin about this. 

Jongin didn’t force him at all. Their cuddling session turned to an intense make out time. Baekhyun knew both of them wanted this, and Jongin is the right person.

Jongin was gentle that night. The way he touched Baekhyun was almost like he’s afraid he’ll break the most precious item in the world. When he went into Baekhyun, Jongin kept on kissing Baekhyun softly to distract him from the pain. He started off slowly when Baekhyun told him to move.

He thought Jongin will go harder after some time but no matter how much Baekhyun screamed he could take more, Jongin kissed his neck and said he loves Baekhyun too much that he didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun since this is his first time. When they reached their highest point, they ended it with the sweetest kiss.

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up to an empty space beside him. He thought Jongin left him but it’s silly to leave Baekhyun at his own apartment right? The smell of toast made him got off the bed and walked painfully to the kitchen.

The sight of Jongin wearing an oversize baby blue striped tee with a yellow boxer with bears on it made Baekhyun laughed a little. Jongin could be so adorable when he wants to.

When Jongin realised Baekhyun’s presence in the kitchen, he whined before picking him up. He told Baekhyun to stay on the couch while he made breakfast. Before he could say anything, Jongin looked at him with a warning, making him zipped his mouth.

They spent the day eating and cuddling in front of the television. They didn’t even bother to shower or, at least, wash their faces.

It’s gross, but Baekhyun is happy enough.

Which made him confident enough to finally say;

“I love you too, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination will ruin your life, kids. Remember that.
> 
> I hope yall enjoy my shit! Please send lots of love to other fics as well!


End file.
